Senior Prom
by lea-myoneandonly
Summary: It's that time of year again, where Finn is asking Rachel to Prom! How? When? Where? Are all questions he will need to answer before making this Prom the BEST of them all!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey yall! This is my first story so I hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated! I would love to see what yall think! All mistakes are mine. Hope yall enjoy the journey Finn takes to ask Rachel to Prom!**

'**Senior Prom'**

****xXx****

"It was nearly that time of year again. It was time to ask Rachel Berry to Prom. I had no clue what I should do, but it had to be special! I mean it was our last Prom at William McKinley High School and it had to be perfect!' Finn thought to himself.

"Hello Finn," said Rachel as she joined him at his locker.

"Hey Rachel!" exclaimed Finn

"So I was thinking that I could come over to your house on Saturday night and you could make me dinner and we could, you know, cuddle by the fire," explained Rachel.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you like."

"Good! I will be over around 6pm."

"Okay, can't wait!"

"That was it! Rachel had just made this a whole lot easier for me. I knew the who, I knew the when, and now I just need to figure out the how." Thought Finn.

"As I was walking into Glee Club, there she was, sitting, waiting for me, in a hot pink dress, with white buttons, knee high socks, and her normal pair of loafers. It all was coming back: the first time I had saw her face, the first time I kissed her in the auditorium, why I had fallen in love her, it was all so clear now!"

Finn finally had reached his seat, sitting besides Rachel. Mr. Shue had just walked in and started explaining that this week's assignment would be love songs. How appropriate considering it was the week of Valentines Day!

As glee club progressed, Rachel and Finn started discussing ideas for their love song assignment.

"I've got it! We will sing 'When You Love Someone' by Bryan Adams!" Rachel said as she continued brainstorming ideas.

"I think that would be perfect! Whatever you would like!" Finn said, not knowing what the future would hold. Before he knew it, Rachel's lips were passionately pressed against his. All of a sudden, Rachel's tongue was making its rounds in his mouth. As they continued, their fellow glee clubbers began to notice and begged them to stop. But Finn and Rachel were only paying attention to themselves.

The kiss became more passionate and Rachel found herself sitting on Finn's lap and their tongues in each other's mouths.

"Get a room!" Santana complained.

Finn suddenly pulled away, releasing the kiss, pulled Rachel of his lap, grabbed her hand, and led her out of the classroom.

Now they were in the hallway. Rachel was pressed up against the wall as Finn planted yet another sweet, passionate kiss on her. Neither of them were caring if anyone was watching because all they cared about was each other. Before they knew it Finn had picked Rachel up, with her legs wrapped around him, and they were on their way to find the janitor's closet.

Before they knew it they were passing Sue Sylvester in the hall and she was prying Rachel off of Finn.

"What do you think you all are doing? This is a school not Make Out Point!" Sue yelled.

"Were sorry Mr. Sylvester." Finn and Rachel said without meaning one word of it.

As soon as Sue had walked away they continued right were they had left off. They entered the first closet they could find while still interlocking their lips. Finn shut the door, locked it, and once again, rejoined Rachel lips with his.

"It all had become clear to me, once again, I was with the one girl who I absolutely loved and who cared about me, not just herself." Finn thought.

"Rachel."

"Uh huh?"

"I love you!" Finn exclaimed.

"I love you too!"

"Are you comfortable? I mean we are in a janitor's closet. Would you rather skip the rest of the school day, go home, and you know, continue this?" Finn asked.

"We're fine! I don't want to wait that long!" explained Rachel.

"You sure?" I mean it's not that long of a drive."

"Are you trying to ruin the mood?" Rachel let loose of Finn's lips, while looking at him with a confused look.

"I just want this to be special for you!"

"It's not like it's our first time."

"I know, but I always want this to be special for you. I love you and I want to give you the best of everything I can," Finn continued "you sure I mean we are in a closet? I have been saving up for a hotel!"

"Yes I am sure! It doesn't matter where we are, just that we are together!" Rachel clarified. Abruptly, there lips were intertwined and this time, there was no stopping them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just wanna thank everyone who read the first chapter! I know there are probably not a lot of you, but I hope to get more readers! Please leave reviews so I can fix any mistakes and know what yall would like to see happen! Also, in this chapter Finn and Rachel sing a duet together and if you would like to hear it, it is called: 'When You Love Someone' by Bryan Adams. I hope yall enjoy chapter 2! I know it's a short chapter, but chapter 3 will be longer I promise!**

****xXx****

It was Friday morning and Finn knew what the next day would consist of. Last time Finn made dinner for Rachel, they had a little bit of a misunderstanding, but everything was fine now. Finn knew that Saturday would be perfect! He was going to ask Rachel Berry to Prom.

"I had it all figured out! She would arrive at my house around 6pm. I would have a sign on the door with a riddle and a single red rose. Then, she would proceed to travel throughout the house finding more riddles and a single rose at every stop. And it would all go from there.

"Hey Rachel! Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Finn asked.

"Of corse!" Rachel said with excitement.

"Cool, oh by the way, Kurt, Burt, and Carole wont be at home so we will have the place to ourselves!" Finn explained.

"Perfect!"

**xXx**

R-I-N-G-G-G! Rachel and Finn started making there way, hand in hand, to glee club. When they arrived, it was time for them to sing their love song! Both of them got up out of their seats, centered themselves in the middle of the room and began to sing.

"_When you love someone_

_You'll do anything_

_You'll do all crazy things that you can't explain…"_

They nearly reached the end of the song when Rachel began to cry. She knew that Finn was the one and she would do anything for him, no matter the consequences!

"_When you love someone_

_You feel it deep inside_

_And nothin' else could ever change my mind"_

As the song came to an end, Finn turned to Rachel and planted a sweet passionate kiss on her lips. After their make-out session, they grabbed their seats, but unfortunately glee rehearsals for the day were over.

Finn took Rachel's hand as they walked to her locker.

"I think we did great with our song!" said Finn.

"We did! We were so great!"

"So to clarify for tomorrow, you will be over around 6pm?"

"Yeah! Why do you keep asking me?" asked Rachel.

"I just wanna make sure so I can have dinner ready." Finn said knowing what he was really going to be doing. "Let me walk you to your car."

"That would be nice!" said Rachel.

**xXx**

As they reached Rachel car they said their goodbyes and Rachel got in her car.

"I will see you tomorrow!" Rachel shared.

"Okay! Can't wait!"

"Bye Finn." Rachel said as she started to drive away.

"Rachel wait!" Finn yelled. Rachel's car had come to a stop and Finn rushed over to her car.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I love you!" Finn said as he reached in to kiss her.

Rachel released the kiss and said, "I love you too! I will see you tomorrow okay! I will call you tonight!" Rachel continued to pull out of the parking lot and down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I wanna thank all my readers! I hope you like this chapter! I know they may be a little short but its sweet! I promise they will be getting longer! Remember to leave reviews so I can make some changes if needed.**

**xXx**

After Rachel was out of sight, Finn walked to his car and drive to the store to pick up some things for tomorrow's dinner. He was making spaghetti without the meat. He didn't want to screw up with the meat just like last time. Also, he was making some garlic bread and for dessert, chocolate cake. Finn was going to try to get some wine out of Burt's secret stash to share with Rachel. He proceeded to get all the ingredients, pay, drive by the florist and pick up the red roses, and drive home.

When he got home, it was about 7pm. Finn put the food away and went up to his room. When he sat down, he grabbed his phone in order to call his girlfriend. He dialed her number and couldn't wait to hear her voice again!

"Hello," said Rachel.

"Hey babe! How are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm good, just missing you!"

"Miss you too!"

"Finn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so you know how I am coming over tomorrow night..."

"Rachel, you're not canceling are you?" Finn asked nervously knowing his plans would be completely ruined.

"Of course not! I would never cancel on you, especially not on Valentines Day!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking about tomorrow night and I realized I cant wait that long to see you! I know you said you Kurt would be out with Blaine and Burt and Carole are gone for the weekend, so I was wondering if maybe I could spend the night? My dads are spending the weekend at a hotel and it's pretty lonely over here." Rachel said hoping Finn would say yes without hesitation.

She was right! She said yes and before she knew it she was packing a bag to spend the night at her boyfriends.

**xXx**

Finn heard a knock on the door and quickly got up to answer it. He was so excited to see his girlfriend again! He couldn't stand being away from her!

"Hey Rachel!" Finn said as he opened the door and gave her a sweet kiss. Rachel kissed him back but this time more passionately. Finn picked Rachel up bridal style and took her to his room. Once they were in his room, Rachel threw her bag on the ground and he shut the door behind them. Finn rushed over to Rachel and began right where they left off downstairs. They spent several minutes making out when Rachel spoke up.

"Let's lie down on the bed," Finn was definitely not turning down this offer. They were now lying down on the bed and kissing more passionately and hungrily almost like they were running out of time.

"You okay?" asked Finn.

"Absolutely perfect!" Rachel responded. She then began unbuttoning Finn's shirt, clearly showing him what she wanted.

"You sure Rachel?"

"Yes!"

"I love you!" quickly responded Finn.

"I love you too!" said Rachel and they were sure to make a night of it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I'm so sorry about the long wait! I've had so much going on & to top that off, writer's block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy I know its kind of short but it's a sweet chapter, next chapter will be longer because it will be the long and awaited…VALENTINES DINNER! Yayyy! So I can't wait for yall to read! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all my loyal readers! **

**xXx**

The next morning, when Finn woke up, His arm was wrapped around Rachel. He always loved having her in his arms, to protect her from anything and everything. Finn woke up first, and decided to let his girlfriend sleep a little longer. He didn't understand how she managed to always look so damn cute when sleeping. He just loved her so much and as long as they were together, he knew they could handle anything.

Rachel began to move, finally waking up.

"Good morning cutie!" said Finn as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning." Rachel responded.

" Well, I sure slept great!" Finn said with a huge smile across his face.

"That's good to know," Rachel said with a smile across her face as well, "I slept good too."

"Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything."

" Have you ever pictured what our lives would look like in the future, like together?" Finn asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I know that I want to be with you no matter what, for the rest of my life. I lust love you so much and..." Finn explained before getting cutoff.

"I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I always love spending the night with you and I just can't wait till we have a house together so we can be with each other every night!" Rachel said as she placed a sweet kiss upon his lips.

"I just want you to know, that whatever happens, I will always love you!"

"And I will always love you Finn!"

Rachel then realized what time it was and she was going to be late for dance rehearsal if she didn't leave soon.

"Finn, I really don't want to, but I really have to go soon."

"Okay and I'd you want you can just get ready here."

"That would be great, thank you! I'm going to get a shower if you don't mind." said Rachel.

"No, that's fine. I'm going to take one too, but since you have to leave you can go first and then I will."

"Finn, I was hoping we could just both take a shower, like together?"

"Oh, we'll, your wish is my command."

They both jumped into the shower realizing it was their first time taking a shower together. They knew that they both lived each other with all their hearts and they would have a numberless amount of morning just like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I just wanna apologize for not updating! I had a lot going on with school and other things, but its summer now and I will be updating a lot more! Unfortunately this is the last chapter for this fanfic. I intended it to be short, but don't worry I have already begun writing anew Monchele fanfic which yall will love! So please don't forget to review for the last chapter of Senior Prom!**

* * *

><p>Once Rachel got home, she headed straight for the showers, since she had just come for dance. She wished it would have been more like that mornings but she knew in no time she would be with Finn once again. She quickly got out of the shower through on some shorts and a tank and began doing her hair and make up. Rachel got out her curling iron and started on her hair first. She wanted to have a cute but classy look. After curling her hair and adding much hairspray she began with her make up. She wanted a natural look, because she new that was Finns favorite! She began with foundation and base, then moved to blush and eye shadow, and finished her look with eyeliner in the top lid and a hint of mascara. When she was finally done in the bathroom she moved on to her closet to pick out a cute outfit. She searched and searched and finally found a slim cut, navy blue dress. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. While deterring if she should wear it or not, she heard her phone ring. When she looked at her phone she saw that she got a text from Finn that read:<p>

_Hey babe! Just want to let you know I cant wait to see you! xoxo Finn_

As Rachel read the text she had a smile on her face. She instantly replied with:

_Can't wait to see you as well! Getting ready now! Love you! XOXO Rachel_

After she sent her text, she continued getting ready. She went to her jewelry box and pulled on her Finn necklace. She always loved this necklace so whenever she looked in the mirror she would see the word Finn and remind her of how lucky she was to have such and incredible boyfriend! Next, she grabbed a pair of earing that Shelby had given her for her 18th birthday. Finally, she headed to her dresser to pack some clothes for Finn's house because she had ran out of clothes to wear there.

Rachel looked in the mirror once more before walking out the door. While walking to her car she got another text.

_Okay! Be safe on the drive over! I'll be waiting! xoxo Finn_

Rachel walked out the front door and headed to her car. When she got situated, she turned the radio on and Faithfully by Journey was on! That was her and Finn's song. She backed out of her driveway and began singing at the top of her lungs and didn't care who heard, because she was amazing and this song meant everything to her and Finn.

**xXx**

Rachel pulled into his driveway, popped open a mirror to check that everything still looked okay. After her final check, she got out of her car and walked to the door. As she got closer she saw something hanging on the door. When she got closer she saw it was a riddle.

_I love you with all my heart, I promise we will never be apart, now take this riddle and scavenge though the house, until you find the most important part. First find the room, that on an average, you visit three times a day._

"Oh my gosh, is this a scavenger hunt?" Rachel whispered to herself and then began following her instructions. She got the first one easily, so she headed to the kitchen where she found her second clue.

_You did well with your first clue, now look for something blue and remember where I watch my sports, but hurry you want to get there before this mission aborts!_

Rachel got this one without a doubt! It was the sofa! She headed for the living room when she spotted her third clue.

_Next, find the place where you go up and down and up and down every single day._

Rachel began to catch on noting that these riddles were pretty easy for her, but gave it to Finn for coming up with this idea. She headed up the stairs when she picked up the fourth clue on the top step.

_You're almost done, just one more place, but just in case, remember where we embraced with a kiss and took part in bliss._

Now this one she had to think about, but since she was already upstairs she narrowed down her options and had the lead with a guess. His bedroom! She stood at the door to find her final clue.

_You finally made it! Now open the doo, I'm not very far, but I may need to ask you on thing, considering its spring._

She cautiously opened the door only to find her boyfriend standing right in front of her!

"Very creative Finny! I'll give you that one!" Rachel said with a huge smile across her face.

"Glad you liked!" he replied with a little bit of nerves.

"So about that question?"

"Oh yes, well Rachel as you know this is our Senior year and I want to make the most of it," Finn's nerves began really kicking in, "and um well you know I love you and so I just am hoping you will agree with me that if you say yes that we will end the year with a bang!"

"Finn what are you saying?" Rachel asked while trying to figure out what that one question was.

"Rachel Berry," Finn then got down on one knee, "Will you," Finn paused for a moment, "go to Prom with me?"

Sunned by the question Rachel let out a quick "Yes!" and as he stood up, leaped into his arms. "I love you so much, you know that! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will go to Prom with you!" Rachel then leaned in to a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you to babe! So I'm guessing you liked it?"

Oh yes! Very creative Mr. Hudson! And might I just say this is going to be the best prom ever!"

"Yes it will be, especially since I'm taking one heck of a girl!" Finn replied.

"You are huh? Well that girl is a very lucky one!" Rachel said while letting out a giggle.

"You hungry cutie?" Finn asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving!" and with that the two walked downstairs.

"Good." and with that the two walked downstairs.

**xXx**

When they reached the dinning room, Rachel spotted a candle light dinner for them two including: spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Aw Finn, you made one of my favorites!"

"I know! I made it just for you cutie!" Finn said as he pulled out the chair for Rachel to sit on.

"Why thank you sir!" Rachel replied. "This looks amazing!"

"Thanks babe! I worked hard all afternoon so it would be perfect. Did I come close?"

"I would have to say it was…Spot on! Thank you Finny!"

"Welcome you deserve it! Now would you like to enjoy some of my homemade cooking?"

"I would!"

Rachel and Finn finished their meal, when Finn brought out chocolate cake as dessert. On top it said, "To a very special girl, I love you with all my heart!"

"Aw, Finny its perfect! I love you too!"

The couple shared their dessert and spent some time having some great conversations.

"Wanna go upstairs?" asked Finn.

"I would love too!" the two walked upstairs and were heading to the bedroom when Rachel stopped Finn.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Finn.

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to say that this was truly going to be the best Prom ever!" and with that they walked in his room and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all faithful readers! I'm sorry to say but this is the end of this fanfic! I have a new one coming out soon so keep on checking my page! Love yall! Don't forget to hit that blue button and review for the last time! Thanks yall! Hope you enjoyed Senior Prom!<strong>


End file.
